Picked
by Kawaii Bunnii
Summary: This is the one special time she can get her own record deal and sing with Li Syaoran, the hottest teenage pop star. But what's this? They never mentioned about going on tour with him too! SS & ET
1. Number 482

_Hi! I suddenly came up with this idea and decided to write it out and see if you guys like it. I am still continuing Twin Soul-Stealers. If you haven't read it, maybe you'd be interested in reading it?_

_----_

_Disclaimer- I do NOT own CCS or its characters. They rightfully belong to Clamp. So don't sue me!_

_I own nothing but the plot of this story and some made-up character. Nothing of this story is copied from another._

_----_

**Picked  
Chapter one**

"Sakura! Sakura! Oh my gosh! Did you hear?" squealed Tomoyo.

"What is it this time?" replied the emerald-eyed girl without much interest.

"There's a contest! Take a look at this flyer! I just got it when I came to school at the front doors of the office!"

Sakura took the flyer. TO ALL FEMALES INTERESTED was written at the very top in bold and capital letters. After that, it read: Do YOU love singing? Dancing? Well here's a chance now for you to spread your voice and talents! On April 15th, 2004 at Carol Crystals (made it up on the top of my head so don't try searching for it =P), a contest will be held to choose the best singer of Tomoeda! Best of all, the winner will get their own record deal AND the privilege to sing with teen sensation, Li Syaoran! So hurry and enter now! Competitors are unlimited.

"Isn't it so great? It's this coming Thursday too! I figured since your dream and passion is to become a singer, I entered you in! By the way, you're number 482 to compete!"

"Oh! Domo arigato Tomoyo-chan! You're the best!" Sakura exclaimed.

"No need to thank me! What are best friends for?"

----

"Flight 182 from Hong Kong, China to Tomoeda, Japan has safely landed. Thank you for riding with Tomoeda Airlines (again, made it up). Hope you'll enjoy your time here!" the speaker announced.

As soon as a teen with messy chestnut hair and another teen with dark blue hair came out, they were faced with crazy teenage girls (skipped school...tsk, tsk, tsk) who held signs like 'I LOVE YOU, LI SYAORAN!' and 'MARRY ME, LI SYAORAN!'. Immediately, bodyguards all in black uniforms blocked the zany fans from trampling the pop star. Once they arrived to their limo and locked the door after they went in, the girls were all over the limo, literally. The driver just drove away like they weren't even there. When they got to the traffic lights, which was quite a distance from the airport, the blue-haired man started a conversation to break the silence.

"Yo, Syaoran. Why'd you pick Tomoeda for the contest? Why not choose USA or Europe?"

"'Cuz we went to USA and Europe last year already."

"Then why host a contest?"

"'Cuz mother 'insisted' to. She said I'll gain more 'experience' in working with other people."

"Hahaha! Lucky you! Now you'll definitely be surrounded by those girls! Hahahahaha!"

"Eriol."

"Hahaha! yeah? Hahaha...what is it? Hahahaha!"

"Shut up."

And the rest of the journey to their mansion was Eriol's hilarious laughter.

--Back to Sakura and Tomoyo at Sakura's house--

"So Sakura, what have you chosen to sing? You know you have--counts with fingers--today, tomorrow, and Wednesday to practice. That's only three days 'til the competition!"

"Hmm, actually Tomoyo, I've got a song ready already!"

"Ooh, lemme guess! Lemme guess! It must be 'I Will...But' by SheDaisy!"

"Hoe? How'd you know? I was supposed to surprise you!"

"Oh. Well, I'm very, very, very surprised Saku!"

"That's alright Tomo! You don't have to act so enthusiastic."

"Anyway, I knew you'd pick that! It's your favourite song! And me being your best friend, 'course I'll know! But I have a question. SheDaisy is a trio, so how are you going to find two other people to sing with you?"

"I'm not. All I'll be doing is singing the main parts and the parts where the two other people are supposed to sing will be sung into beforehand. You know there's always the handy cd!"

"Oh yeah! Smart idea Saku, smart!"

Sakura smiled.

--The day of the competition—

"Arigato for driving us here oni-chan!"

"You're welcome. Good luck anyway, you'll need it. After all, you ARE a kaijiu," and with that, Touya smirked.

Sakura smacked her brother on the head followed with a "Ja" and went out of the car with Tomoyo.

Sakura and Tomoyo arrived in front of the main doors of the famous Carol Crystals. When they got inside, a young woman of about the age of 24 greeted them.

"Hi! You girls must be two of the many other contestants!" she said.

"Oh no, I didn't enter. My best friend here, Kinomoto Sakura did though!"

"Oh! Sorry about that! Well Kinomoto-chan, I'm Li Feimei! One of Syaoran's favourite four sisters! You can just call me Feimei!"

"Hi! Then you can just call me Sakura, Feimei!"

"Okay Sakura! Well, here are your passes so we can make sure you're one of the contestants! You know, just in case some guy thinks you're not while you're passing the halls or something! Anyway, to get to where the contest is held, follow this map!" stated Feimei while handing both of them a map. "This is a huge place so I wouldn't be surprised to know that they put it up as one of the requirements you need while roaming here. Oh well! You'll need it in case you need to go to the washroom! I shouldn't be stalling you now. They're starting in twenty minutes."

"Alright! We'll be going now then! Ja!"

"Oh yeah! You're going to where it's circled in bold red! When you get there, there'll be a sign that says 'AUDITORIUM'! Good luck! Hope you'll get the position!" Feimei shouted as Sakura and Tomoyo rushed to their destination.

--At the auditorium—

"Well Sakura-chan, we're here!" exclaimed Tomoyo as the two bodyguards opened the doors for them.

"Thank you!" Sakura and Tomoyo said.

Once they got in, the whole area was packed with hundreds of people. There looked to be about 600 people in there, if not, even more.

"Come on Saku, lets take those seats!" said Tomoyo as she dragged Sakura with her to the middle row of the seats.

"Tomo, I'm so excited yet nervous at the same time! To think that I'll be competing with all these girls!"

"Saku, just relax! Enjoy your time! Think of this as a...practice or something!"

"Okay..."

A young man of about 20 went up to the stage and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello! My name is Kazuki Ikkio and welcome to the Carol Crystals! This is a very famous place where many singers from everywhere in the world have come here to sing before! As you can see, our judges are sitting right in front of you and me!" announced the man. "They are Hiirigizawa Eriol--claps-- and Li Syaoran--crazy claps--. And without any further ado, let's begin!"

Slowly and slowly, contestants went up one by one. Some left for home once they've finished and some stayed to listen to others. Finally, 'Number 482-Kinomoto Sakura' was heard.

"Go Sakura! You can do it!" Tomoyo whispered and gave her a smile with one of her peace signs.

Sakura went up the stairs of the stage and handed the cd to Ikkio while telling him what track number to go to. She then went to the middle of the stage.

"Hello Kinomoto Sakura," stated Eriol with a warm and polite smile. "Could you please state the song you're singing and who originally sang it?"

"The song I'm singing to is called 'I Will...But'. It was originally sung by the trio SheDaisy," she replied with a return smile.

"Alright Kinomoto, you may start whenever you're ready."

Sakura took in a breath and then turned to Ikkio and nodded, indicating she was ready.

As soon as Ikkio pressed play, Sakura counted the five seconds of silence that the cd gave for her to prepare, and she started singing and dancing right when the song started as well.

('I Will...But' is copyrighted to the singing group SheDaisy! I do not own it!)

**_I Will...But by SheDaisy_**

_**  
I won't be bored  
**__**  
I won't be ignored  
  
**__**Hey!  
  
I won't be your dirty secret**_

_**I won't be your cure-all pill**_

_**And I won't run to fetch the water**_

_**Just to tumble down the hill  
  
I won't be your Friday paycheck  
**_

_**I won't be the prize you flaunt**_

**_And I won't be your Martha Stewart, baby_**

**_Or your all-night restaurant  
  
But I will, I will, I will be your everything_**

**_If you make me feel (like a woman should)_**

_**I will, I will, I will be the whole shebang**_

_**You know I will...but  
  
I won't be your crutch to lean on**_

_**I won't wear stiletto heels**_

_**I won't walk a mile in your shoes**_

_**Just so I know how it feels  
  
I won't be your obligation**_

_**I won't be your Barbie doll**_

**_I won't be the portrait of perfection_**

**_To adorn your wall_**

_**  
But I will, I will, I will be your everything**_

_**If you make me feel (like a woman should)**_

_**I will, I will, I will be the whole shebang**_

_**You know I will...but**_

_**  
Hey - you know, you know I will**_

_**All right  
  
I won't be your lifetime girlfriend**_

_**I won't be just one of the guys**_

**_I won't be your mama's favourite_**

_**I refuse to be the last in line**_

_**  
But I will, I will, I will be your everything**_

_**If you make me feel (like a woman should)**_

_**I will, I will, I will be the whole shebang**_

_**You know I will**_

_**  
Yeah, I will, I will, I will be your everything**_

_**I will, I will be the whole shebang**_

_**I will, I will be your everything**_

_**I will, I will, I will, I will - yeah  
  
You know I will**_

_**You know, you know I will**_

_**You know I will**_

**_You know, you know I will – yeah  
  
_**

When the song ended, Sakura also ended it with a stomp using her right foot on the second last strong beat and turning her head to the left to face back the two judges and the audience on the last strong beat.

Everyone clapped and cheered Sakura except for Syaoran who just leaned back on his chair with his arms crossed. But even though he didn't show it, he's got to admit, he was impressed. She was the best out of the others he heard so far. She had brought out the excitement of the song and made it fun for herself and the audience to watch. And to top things off, she sang live without any recordings of her singing the main part while doing the almost impossible--singing, dancing, and keeping eye contact with the audience every once in a while.

Syaoran watched as she bowed, left the stage approaching Ikkio to get her cd back, and went down the stage stairs to, he guessed, her friend. He could see the violet-haired girl pat her on the back with a 'You were great!', and they both sat back down to hear the rest. He turned his head back to face the next contestant and finding Eriol smirking at him. He just shook his head and listened to the girl on the stage start to sing.

----

_So how do you guys think of this fic? I, personally, like this storyline very much! Please review to let me know how you think of it! Ja!_


	2. I Won!

_I'm so sorry for not updating for...quite a while. Hehehe...I got really lazy. Thank you, thank you, thank you for reviewing! You don't know how happy I was when I got your reviews! I thought I wasn't even going to get any!_

_So thanks a lot to:_

_**SweetCherryBlossom- **Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! Yes, I do agree that my title's a bit unimaginative, but I thought since everything's going to be started with singing and being picked, that I'd just make it the title!_

_**Kura-chan- **Thank you for being my second reviewer! Your review made me smile!_

_**heheangel kisses- **Yay! I updated! Aren't you happy? I sure hope you'll think this chapter's interesting too!_

_Thank you so, so much! Without you I wouldn't have even tried to update at all!_

_Disclaimer- I do NOT own CCS or its characters. They rightfully belong to Clamp. So don't sue me!_

_I own nothing but the plot of this story and some made-up character. Nothing of this story is copied from another._

**Recap**

Everyone clapped and cheered Sakura except for Syaoran who just leaned back on his chair with his arms crossed. But even though he didn't show it, he's got to admit, he was impressed. She was the best out of the others he heard so far. She had brought out the excitement of the song and made it fun for herself and the audience to watch. And to top things off, she sang live without any recordings of her singing the main part while doing the almost impossible--singing, dancing, and keeping eye contact with the audience every once in a while.

Syaoran watched as she bowed, left the stage approaching Ikkio to get her cd back, and went down the stage stairs to, he guessed, her friend. He could see the violet-haired girl pat her on the back with a 'You were great!', and they both sat back down to hear the rest. He turned his head back to face the next contestant and finding Eriol smirking at him. He just shook his head and listened to the girl on the stage start to sing.

**Picked  
Chapter two**

--Sakura's home--

"Tomo, I felt so nervous when I got onto the stage! What if, what if..."

"Don't worry about it Saku! You did great! It was marvelous, spectacular, breathtaking, attractive, enchanting, beautiful, intriguing, mighty, intense, irresistible, powerf-"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" interrupted Sakura.

"Good! I was beginning to run out of words."

"Ahahaha! Thanks Tomoyo. You really are a best friend."

"Anything for you my dear Saku. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Promise me that I will be able to make your clothes!" Tomoyo exclaimed while holding Sakura's two hands with her own.

"..."

"Onegai! Onegai!"

And then there it was the irresistibly funny-looking attempt of her puppy eyes.

"Fine!"

Tomoyo grinned.

--Where Syaoran and Eriol are--

"So what do you think?" asked Eriol.

"I don't know. What did you think?" replied Syaoran.

"Well, I thought all of them were great. But I also happen to know that one of them stood out a lot more than the others."

"Yeah, she did. Her name was Kinomoto Sakura right?"

"Yeah. I noticed that you remembered her name. It is quite hard to not remember it though, considering the staring you gave her."

"Did not."

"Whatever. So are you going to pick her or not?"

"..."

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, to-"

"Okay! Okay! Shut up with that! I'm going to pick her, 'kay?"

"Ha! I knew you would! I knew you would!" Eriol chanted in a sing-song way.

"Ugh..." managed Syaoran.

--Sunday (three days after the competition was held) at the Kinomoto's Residence--

"Kaijiu! Kaijiu!" shouted Touya as he went upstairs to Sakura's bedroom. "Kaij- ITAI!!!!!"

"Oni-chan, what seems to be the problem?" questioned Sakura with an innocent look.

"Since when do you put a mousetrap at the doorway?!" he cried as he tried to pry off the device.

"Since you started to call me a kaijiu downstairs when I'm not! Anyway, what'd you want?"

"You got a letter in the mailbox," he stated trying to pull off the mousetrap while pointing at the letter which fell on the floor.

Sakura went to pick up the letter and opened it. She took the piece of paper out and started to read it.

"Which is surprising 'cause I thought a kaijiu like you would never get one," continued Touya. But he never got a stomp on his foot which he got ready for this time. "Kaijiu? You there? Kaijiu?"

All of a sudden, a squeal came out of Sakura's mouth and she tightly hugged her brother screaming about something she got. Then she went downstairs to where her otou-san was and tightly hugged him too.

"Otou-san! Otou-san! I got it! I got it! I won!" she exclaimed.

"Eh? Sakura-chan, what did you win?" Fujitaka asked.

"Do you remember that singing contest they held in Carol Crystals that I told you about?"

"I do remember, but you never told me. I just heard a commercial about it on T.V."

"Oops. Well, anyway," she said as she got excited again, "I won! I can get my own record deal!"

"Don't forget you have to sing with that gaki too," interrupted Touya.

"Touya, you don't even know him in person. And Sakura, I'm glad you won, and am very proud of you. I'm sure your mother is too."

"Arigato otou-san!" thanked Sakura. Then she turned around to go back upstairs and softly whispered, "and arigato...okaa-san."

--Next day at school--

"Saku! I knew you'd win! I just knew it!"

"Hoe! Tomo, how'd you know so soon? I just got the mail yesterday!"

"Dear Saku-chan, it was all over the news yesterday! Everyone's just talking about you!"

"Hoeee..."

Just a split second after that, a black limo pulled up at the open gates of Tomoeda High. The limo door opened to reveal Eriol. After he got out was Syaoran. Now the whole school of girls headed their way, but luckily, the bodyguards could hold them off. Eriol scanned the area to find a specific girl. It wasn't supposed to be hard to spot considering almost everyone weren't near her, but with the girls surrounding them, it was quite difficult to even see the view beyond them. Finally, his eyes landed on a girl with auburn hair who had her uniform on. However, his eyes quickly moved to the girl beside her. She had long violet hair that was tied up in a high ponytail and also had a uniform on. He guessed it was the school's uniform that they had to wear.

"Eriol, did you find her?" asked Syaoran who shook Eriol away from his trance.

"Huh? Uh...yeah. She's over there," he replied with his finger pointing at where the girls were.

The girls around them, thinking that he pointed at them, immediately squealed and started to climb over the other girls in front of them. (talk about crazy lol)

Syaoran and Eriol quickly walked over to Sakura and Tomoyo with the bodyguards still trying to get rid of the crazy girls.

"Ohayo ladies. I am Hiirigizawa Eriol and this is Li Syaoran." Syaoran nodded to them. "As you might know already, we were the judges of the singing competition at the Carol Crystals and we personally come to inform Kinomoto Sakura that she has won the contest. I assume you have received a letter already?"

"Hai Hiirigizawa-san. I just got it yesterday." Sakura smiled.

"Yes, that's great. Well, we invite you to our household to discuss more information on this. A limo will come to this very same place at the end of your day at school to pick you up and bring you there."

"Can my best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo, come as well?"

"Yes, she can."

"Arigato Hiirigizawa-san!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"Call me Eriol. Same for you Kinomoto-san."

"Then call me Sakura and my friend Tomoyo."

"Alright then. Syaoran and I better leave. We don't want to get trampled by them --looks at the girls surrounding them-- and we certainly don't want you girls to be late for your classes," Eriol said with a sincere smile. "We'll see each other again after school. Ja!"

"Ja!"

"When the limo left, everyone went to Sakura to congratulate her and say how lucky she was to be able to see Syaoran. Sakura just sweatdropped and thanked them while walking away with Tomoyo for their first class.

--After school at the mansion--

"Sugoi! Look at this place Tomo! It's enormously gigantically huge!"

Tomoyo had to agree with Sakura on that too. Even though she lived in a mansion, it wasn't at all as big as this.

"Good afternoon ladies," greeted Wei, the butler.

"Good afternoon!"

"Li-sama and Hiirigizawa-sama are in the living room waiting for you. Just go down the hall then turn left and the second room you reach on the right is it."

"Arigato Wei-sama!"

Sakura and Tomoyo followed the directions they were given and finally reached the living room. Even though the directions were so simple, it was a great amount of distance that they had to walk.

"Saku, I think we should knock first."

Knock, knock.

"Come in, please," came Eriol's voice from inside.

"Konnichiwa!"

"Ah, Sakura, Tomoyo, we've been waiting for you."

"Hehe...sorry for taking so long to get here. It took us almost ten minutes just to get here! It's huge here!" exclaimed Sakura.

Eriol chuckled. "Why don't you join us on the couch? We have plenty to talk about."

"Okay!"

Konnichiwa Sakura. Konnichiwa Tomoyo," greeted Syaoran.

Konnichiwa Syaoran!" Sakura and Tomoyo greeted back.

"Okay, okay! Enough with these konnichiwa's! It's getting really boring!" (hahaha...thanks Eriol. I'm getting bored just typing 'konnichiwa' over and over again!)

Syaoran decided to speak since he hadn't really spoken much with Eriol doing all the talking for him.

"Sakura, you know how the flyer said you're getting your own record deal and singing with me?"

Sakura nodded.

"Well, this will come as quite a surprise for you as it did to me. My mother had called earlier, and we had told her that you had won the contest. Then she just came up with an idea saying that you'll be able to gain the experience and I'll be able to learn the importance cooperating."

"So what are you trying to say?" asked a clearly confused Sakura.

"What I'm trying to say is that, you'll have to go on a tour with me and Eriol."

"A tour?! But what about my schooling? What about my dad and my brother? What about Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes, a tour. Your schooling will be done with me and Eriol. We have a personal teacher. We have called your dad and he's okay with it. However, your brother seemed to disagree since I heard him yelling in the background. And Tomoyo can come along with you. That is if all this is okay with you."

"I can come along too? This is great! I can make more clothes for you, Saku-chan! I can make clothes for Syaoran too! And more for Eriol! Oh! This is just great! My mom will definitely agree!"

"Eheheheh...? Umm, if my dad's okay with it and Tomoyo can come too, then, I agree!"

"That's great! You'll have to start packing once you get home though. We'll be leaving tomorrow at 7:30pm for our first tour that's two months from next week, so tomorrow's going to be both of your last days at school."

"Okay then! We have to leave now Saku! We have lots of packing in front of us! Ja Syaoran and Eriol!" yelled Tomoyo as she dragged Sakura out for home.

--At school the next day--

"Class, today's going to be Kinomoto-san and Daidouji-san's last day here at Tomoeda High. They will be going on a tour with the famous Li Syaoran."

"Aww...Sakura-chan, you're so lucky!"

"How long are you going for?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Ohh...you're so lucky Sakura..." every single girl except for Sakura and Tomoyo said with a dreamy sigh all at once. Even the teacher. (Don't worry, the teacher's just in her early twenties. =) )

Both of the girls sweat dropped while the guys were all sad that the two hottest girls in the school were leaving.

_Yay! Another chapter finished! Sorry it took so long...but I just got really, really lazy! I promise it won't happen again! School's starting in about two weeks so updates may not be as soon as I wish. Probably it's going to be one chapter every two weeks? Maybe two if I'm lucky and don't have much homework! Please review! Ja!_


	3. Flying Over

_Yay! I updated! I'm probably going to update one more time before school starts. I'm going to be busy again! =( I'll still be updating though! Just not as early! Thanks for those reviews again!_

_Thanks a lot to:_

_**Rhapsody of my Souls- **I updated! I updated! And it wasn't for more than a week! Actually, it's over a day, but I still updated early!_

_**adriana- **I love it that you love it! Lol, does that make any sense?_

_**sfiresakura-** I'm glad that you liked it!_

**_Chibi Cabbit-chan_**_You don't have to wait any longer, 'cuz chapter three is here to the rescue! Yay!_

_**sinny-** Wow! I feel so honoured by your review! I feel really special that I'm the first person you wrote a review to! I don't really think my writing is as good as J.K. Rowling, but thanks a lot for that compliment! I'll see if I can fit in a Harry Potter story soon!_

**_Sakura-jr17_**_**** Lol, I agree with you!_

_**Stardust 16-** Yup, you caught me! I really had to rush that chapter just because my mom was calling me for dinner, but at the same time, I wanted to finish the chapter before I lose the idea. I wanted to go back and see if I could add any more details after I finished eating, but I guess I just lost that writing spirit of adding details. Lol. I hope you think this chapter is alright!_

_**heheangel kisses-** Lol, I tried to make the girls go all goo goo ga ga with Syaoran. Hehe..._

_**Coriel-** I love that song too! It's my personal favourite!_

_**Crystalz Tearz-** Here's the third chapter! Hope you'll find it the same as the first and the second!_

_By the way, if you'd like me to email you for the next update, just leave me your email address with your review! Thanks! (and thanks for reminding me to put this up, adriana!)_

_Disclaimer- I do NOT own CCS or its characters. They rightfully belong to Clamp. So don't sue me!_

_I own nothing but the plot of this story and some made-up characters. Nothing of this story is copied from another._

**Recap**

"Class, today's going to be Kinomoto-san and Daidouji-san's last day here at Tomoeda High. They will be going on a tour with the famous Li Syaoran."

"Aww...Sakura-chan, you're so lucky!"

"How long are you going for?"

"When are you leaving?"

"Ohh...you're so lucky Sakura..." every single girl except for Sakura and Tomoyo said with a dreamy sigh all at once. Even the teacher. (Don't worry, the teacher's just in her early twenties. =) )

Both of the girls sweat dropped while the guys were all sad that the two hottest girls in the school were leaving.

**Picked  
Chapter Three**

--Tomoeda Airport--

"Eriol, what time is it?"

"Fifteen seconds since the last time you asked me."

"Which is...?"

"7:15pm you idiot."

"What!!"

"Oh, forgive me. It just turned 7:16pm now."

"Ugh! Where could they be? They're six minutes and--picks up Eriol's hand to look at his digital watch--three seconds late!"

"And four seconds, five seconds, six seconds, seven seconds, eight seconds, nine seconds, te—"

"Shut up!"

"Ah! There they are! Sakura! Tomoyo!" shouted Eriol while waving his hand.

"Sorry we're late! –pant- But Tomoyo here –pant- insisted on –pant- bring more –pant- clothes –pant- and materials –pant- to make more –pant- clothing. –breathe breathe-"

"Well Saku, I thought you'd at least appreciate the fact that I'm bringing them so that you could have clothes to wear!" Tomoyo defended while looking like she was about to break down and cry.

"Well—ahh! Forget it!"

Tomoyo grinned.

Eriol then started, "You know, we only have about twelve minutes left for us to put away the luggage and get into the plane before it lifts off and flies away."

"Oh no! Oh no! The plane can't leave without us! Come on! Move your butts and your planted feet! We got to get moving!" Sakura exclaimed.

Once they put away the luggage (which there were about eight suitcases, courtesy of Tomoyo), they quickly ran off to get to their plane.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Watch out! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" could be heard while the group ran through the people.

"Last call to board flight 584 to Hong Kong, China from Tomoeda, Japan. Last call to board flight 584 to Hong Kong, China from Tomoeda, Japan."

At last, they reached their plane and with two minutes to spare.

"Next time, we're flying in our private jet. At least that way, we won't need to rush," complained Syaoran.

"Alright, alright! We're sorry already!" both of the girls cried.

--On the plane--

"Okay, I sit with Eriol and you, Saku, sit with Syaoran."

"But—"

"No 'buts' Saku. It's decided, and you know I won't change my mind."

"Fine."

"Eriol! I take window seat!"

"Sure."

"Syaoran! I take window seat too!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!"

They all were seated and settled at their own seats.

"Syaoran, how long does it take to get to Hong Kong?" asked Sakura.

"About four hours." (I just made it up! I never went to Japan before, but I'd like to go there someday!)

"How is it in Hong Kong?"

"It's a busy island. Lots of cars and lots of people too. There are many stores along the streets so you could actually be window shopping while outside. The best part is the Kowloon Park. Many people visit there just to swim, talk around, eat there, set up picnics, play around with their kids, or just watching the scenery while playing some Chinese games."

"Wow, I hope I can visit there one day. That'll be so cool."

"Well, maybe on one of our free days, we could go there," suggested Syaoran.

"Really? That would be great!"

Syaoran smiled, and then seconds after, Sakura started yawning.

"You tired?"

"Yeah. Tomoyo just dragged me everywhere right after school 'cuz she wanted to buy more materials and fabric." Sakura yawned again.

"You go take a nap. I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Okay, thanks."

With that, Sakura put down the arms of the seat and put her head on the seat with her eyes closed.

Seeing Sakura take a nap, he took a magazine out from the pocket holder in front of him (You know those pockets that are on the back of the seat that's in front of you? Yeah, that's what I'm talking about.) and started reading it. Suddenly, he felt something light rest on his left shoulder. He turned his head around and found Sakura resting on his shoulder.

(Mmm...my sister just gave me some noodles to eat! Hehe...anyway, back to the story!)

Syaoran pressed a button above him and a flight attendant arrived.

"Yes sir, what would you like?" she asked after pressing the button again to shut if off.

"I'd like a blanket please."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

The flight attendant immediately went to the storage room and got out a fresh clean blanket. She took it and then went back to Syaoran.

"Sir, here is the blanket you requested for."

"Thanks."

The flight attendant then left.

Syaoran unfolded the blanket and put it on Sakura making sure that it covered her entire body. When he knew it was alright, he resumed his reading.

--Behind Sakura and Syaoran's seats--

"Kawaii...," whispered Tomoyo with her camcorder videotaping two certain people.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing?" asked Eriol when he came back from his journey to the washroom.

"Huh? Oh! Look at that! Aren't they just so cute? They look so good together!" she answered back in a quiet voice.

"Tomoyo, can I see what you've recorded so far?"

"Sure!"

Tomoyo stopped recording the two and rewound the tape to the beginning.

"That's interesting."

"What is?"

"Syaoran, knowing him for quite a while now, never liked girls. He'd want them to leave him alone. But now, he's letting Sakura sleep on his shoulder AND gets her a blanket! This is a miracle!"

"Eriol! Not so loud!"

"Oops, sorry," he said as he clamped his mouth shut again.

"That's alright, they didn't notice." (By 'they', I mean Sakura and Syaoran. =) )

After Tomoyo and Eriol finished watching the tape, they started recording once again.

--Two hours later--

"Passengers please put on your safety belt. We are now landing at HK Airport," the plane announced.

"Sakura, wake up. Sakura, wake up!"

"Wah? Oh! Syaoran, we're here already?"

"Yeah, now put on your seatbelt, we're landing now."

"Okay."

"We have safely landed. You may take off your safety belt now. Thank you for riding Tomoeda Airlines. We hope you have a wonderful time here in Hong Kong!"

The four exited the plane and headed to the luggage retrieval area. Once they got their luggage, they headed out the main doors to call for a taxi. But of course, being Syaoran and Eriol, all they could see was a black limo in front of them. The driver came out and quickly put their suitcases away while the four went inside the limo to take a seat. Inside it, there was a fridge, two phones, two change rooms, and plenty more seats that could be switched to a comfortable bed anytime.

The driver went back to his seat and drove out of the airport after putting everything away.

"Sir, where would you like to go?"

"Just go back to the mansion. Mother must've wanted us to anyway," replied Syaoran.

"Yes sir."

(Okay, I don't want to blab on about what they did in the limo so I'm just going to skip that entire part. Unless you want me to, but there'd just be useless talk. So you don't? Okay, you don't want me to. That's good, 'cuz I wouldn't want to bore you out of your minds.)

--At the mansion--

"Wow, how many mansions do you have?" asked an astonished Sakura.

"Not a lot. Just a couple in a few countries," answered Syaoran as butlers scurried away with their luggage.

Sakura went wide-eyed, as did Tomoyo.

"Xiaolang! You're finally back!"

"Yes mother. By the way, this is Sakura Kinomoto and her friend Tomoyo Daidouji. Sakura was the contest's winner."

"Oh, I see. Hello there Sakura and Tomoyo!"

"Hello Li-san!"

"Call me Yelan. You're both very pretty."

"Mother!"

"What? I'm just stating the truth! (Yes, Yelan in this is very OOC)"

Both Sakura and Tomoyo blushed.

"Xiaolang, my love!"

"M-Meiling?!"

_Uh oh! Meiling's here! What is she going to do? That girl is always full of surprises! How'd you guys think of this chapter? Hope you liked it! Sorry if this chapter was a bit shorter than the others! I promise the next one will be longer! Again, if anyone would like me to email them whenever I update, just leave your email address with your review! Thanks! Please review! Ja!_


End file.
